


Scared of the Dark

by Pokypup49



Series: 503 week 2019 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 503week, 503week 2019, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, cuteness, edwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Day one of Edwin 503 Week!Prompt: FirstsEd and Winry make their way back from taking some bread to a neighbor. Winry admits that she's a tad bit afraid of the dark.





	Scared of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I just like using the characters for my own cuteness.

“I hate the dark.” 

 

“It’s just the dark.” 

 

“But it’s just that, dark.” 

 

The two young adults stood close that they walked along the road. 

 

“There’s no crime out here. You’re perfectly safe.” 

 

“There are wolves,” she shuttered. “And we'll never see them coming.” 

 

The young man chuckled. “You can hit me in the hit with a wrench from 100 feet, but you are afraid of wolves?”

 

Her blue eyes glared sharply at him in the little moonlight that lit the roadway. “What good are you going to do? You don’t even have alchemy to protect us.” 

 

His yellow glared back at hers but only for a second before he laughed loudly. “Winry, I know kung-fu!” He jumped into a pose with a loud “hy-ya!” 

 

She stopped, her arm dropping to her side. “We’re doomed.” 

 

“Oh, come on!” He pouted. “I saved the world! I can save us from a few hungry wolves.” 

 

“You can deliver the loaf of bread to Mr and Mrs. Townshill next week by yourself.” Winry started walking faster. 

 

He puffed out his chest as he followed her. “Seriously, you know that I’d protect you, right?”

 

There was a rustle in the grass next to them and she jumped at Ed, grabbing his arm. She yelped out while Ed looked by her objectively. Nothing emerged. 

 

“It was probably a rabbit. Calm down.” He started to blush as her fingers grasped his arm tighter. “You can let go of me now.” 

 

She looked up at him and nodded. Winry collected herself, pulling her jacket closer to him, clearly embarrassed. “I’m not normally this jumpy…” 

 

Ed just raised his eyebrow. He lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head but didn’t reply. She looked back to her left towards the grass. He could tell she was nervous still. He looked ahead and to the right, trying to see in the dark. The only thing that he feared at this point was a homunculus, and there wasn’t any left. As he shrugged off her fears, he felt a warm palm slip into his hand. It squeezed around his, releasing the tension from her body into his. “Uh,” he blinked, holding back a blush as her gesture. “Winry?”

 

Winry replied his gaze with an innocent smiled. “There.” 

 

“There?”

 

“Now I feel safer.” 

 

Ed chuckled. “I’m glad I could help then.” He wouldn't admit it, but he felt better too. His hand tightened around hers as they walked closely together. 

 

In the dark, with the mere sliver of light of the moon, and the sky scattered with stars, they walked hand in hand. No one could see through the darkness their blushes or their smiles. They could only make out the form of two young lovebirds, holding hands for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit cuteness. 503 week is starting.   
> Thank you for being a reader!


End file.
